


Mercy

by Gabberwocky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Porn, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "But Noya would be merciful tonight..."





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is... other than my very first smut fic so... please be nice!

Honestly, Nishinoya thought, it wasn’t about the restraints. Sure, having Asahi at his mercy was awesome, it was amazing, but it was everything else.

It was the way Asahi would just  _submit_ , just stand or lay there while Nishinoya dragged the rope over his skin.

“Do you want this tonight, baby?” Nishinoya asked, leaning over Asahi, laid out on the bed.

Asahi nodded. “Yes, Yuu, please…” He was all but whimpering as Noya trailed the end of the rope over his chest.

“Alright, baby.”

He was always gentle during these sessions, starting at the top, binding Asahi’s wrists, then arms, bending his elbows and finishing that piece at his shoulders, just enough to burn. Nishinoya paused, running his hands over the rope and Asahi’s skin.

“Are you alright?”

Asahi nodded.

“Words, baby, words.”

“It’s ok, Yuu, I’m ok.”

Noya smiled, pecking Asahi’s lips. “Good boy.”

Asahi relaxed against the rope and smiled in return. One more kiss was pressed to his lips, then the intricate knots of his harness started, from his shoulders where the excess rope from his arms fell, the first knot right in the center of his chest before it moves to the back, between his skin and the bed sheets, pulling just tight enough to pinch, and Asahi arched off the bed with a moan.

Nishinoya smirked, pulling the rope back to the front and starting a diamond over Asahi’s bellybutton. He paused, after every other knot, and brushed the long, brown hair away from the ropes.

“We really need to remember to tie your hair back before we start this.”

Asahi cracked a smile. “You… you say that every time.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Asahi huffed out a laugh before gasping as the ropes tightened.

“Babe?”

“…ood.. M good.”

Noya smiled. “Good. I’m gonna start on the last ropes, ok? The ones on your legs. Then I’ll make you feel good, ok?”

Asahi nodded again as his ankles were moved up, pressed against his thighs and tied there. His knees fell open as Noya settled between them, smiling up at Asahi, bound and at his mercy, cock standing proudly.

But Noya would be merciful tonight, giving Asahi a sweet smile before taking his cock into his mouth, grinning around it as Asahi pulled at the restraints.

“Y-yuu! Please!”

Noya hummed, not releasing Asahi’s cock as he reached up and tugged on the ropes crisscrossing Asahi’s chest.

It didn’t take long after that for Asahi, pent up and ready since the first whisper of Noya’s about their plans tonight.

Afterwards, after Asahi came into Noya’s mouth with a strangled shout and Noya had swallowed it, after they had shared a few languid kisses as Asahi came down and started to pull more insistently against the ropes, Noya began the slow process of untying him, starting at his ankles and kissing the rope burn before massaging out the tense muscles.  

If Noya drew out the process of relaxing Asahi into the rope, he drew this out even longer, kissing over the rope burns and massaging the feeling back into his arms.

Asahi smiled dazedly. “What about you?”

Noya simply kissed him. “Tonight was about you, baby. I’m fine.”

The routine was always the same, the question, what came before, and what came after.

The bath, where they’d both just soak, Asahi leaning against Noya’s much smaller chest as he ran fingers through his hair.

Then the salve that Noya would carefully apply over ever bruise and burn mark.

Then it was back to the bed, where they’d cuddle, Noya still pressing small kissed over every piece of Asahi’s skin as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
